


月

by RainyRain123



Series: Sayonara no Natsu project [2]
Category: Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/RainyRain123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ayo, jatuh cinta dan menari bersama!” [SpillerArrietty, headcanon, drabble] #2</p>
            </blockquote>





	月

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Secret World of Arrietty belongs to Studio Ghibli (berdasarkan novel karya Mary Norton). I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic.
> 
> Note: headcanon, drabble. Ini cerita kedua yang saya buat berdasarkan lagu Sayonara no Natsu milik Aoi Teshima. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

**月**

(Moon)

_a SpillerArrietty fanfiction_

* * *

 

Setelah arbei, Spiller sering mengejutkannya dengan tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan yang menggenggam berbagai benda. Rumput liar, bunga _tani-utsugi_ , bulir gandum kering, buah plum, sampai karet gelang yang lebar. Arrietty tersenyum waktu menerimanya, selalu, setiap hari. Dan Spiller hanya akan menyengir lebar—ekspresi senang yang membuat dia terlihat seperti bocah. Arrietty suka senyum itu.

Setelah kepindahannya, Spiller sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah baru Arrietty. Dengan ayah dan ibu, mereka makan berempat diselingi tawa. Kadang saat siang memanjat naik, Spiller akan menarik tangan Arrietty dan mengajaknya berpetualang. Mereka berburu, terbang, berbaring di bawah kehangatan matahari. Ini hal yang baru bagi Arrietty, dan jantungnya berdebar setiap kali Spiller menyengir dan memberinya sesuatu di akhir petualangan mereka.

Arrietty belum pernah membalas kebaikannya. Jadi, saat Spiller menuntunnya untuk pulang ke rumah senja itu, Arrietty berhenti. Spiller menatapnya dengan tanya, dan Arrietty mengulurkan tangan.

“Ayo, akan kuajari kau menari.”

Arrietty memimpin gerakan, memberitahu kapan waktunya maju atau mudur, menggenggam tangan kaku Spiller, dan memutarnya. Kadang Spiller menginjak kakinya, dan kadang Arrietty yang tersandung lalu mereka jatuh ke atas rumput, tertawa berderai. Senyum di wajah Spiller kembali lagi dan kali ini dia yang memutar Arrietty—lagi, lagi, dan lagi—sampai Arrietty tertawa geli dan terpaksa berhenti menari untuk mengambil napas. Bulan bulat di akhir musim panas melongok menatap mereka, dan musik jangkrik bergabung mengisi celah udara seakan berkata, “Ayo, jatuh cinta dan menari bersama!”

Petualangan ini baru. Setelahnya pasti akan ada waktu Arrietty mengajarkan hal lain yang lebih kompleks daripada berdansa di bawah sinar bulan. Setelahnya pasti akan ada waktu di mana Spiller mengulurkan tangan untuk tidak sekedar memberinya benda-benda _random_ hasil pungutan di tengah jalan. Tapi petualangan ini baru dimulai. Dan apapun yang menunggu nantinya, bulan akan selalu menyambut dan mengundang mereka berdansa.

End


End file.
